


down on (not) my knees

by ColorMeHazelnut



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorMeHazelnut/pseuds/ColorMeHazelnut
Summary: "I'll order the most expensive drinks for us. Their best dishes. The sweetest dessert for us to share."The hall is quiet. Dan's heartbeat beating steadily beneath his fingertips."And when we finished, I'll signal the waiters for the birds-""Oh for god's sake Phil!"





	down on (not) my knees

**Author's Note:**

> Finally after TWO WEEKS of delaying, I can finally post this fic and I wanna thank @quercussp [post](https://quercussp.tumblr.com/post/176635501667/i-would-love-it-if-someone-wrote-a-fic-based-on)  
> for the inspiration! I know I know it’s a lil late, but I was studying for my finals, and manage to write bits and pieces whenever I had the time (or when wanna procrastinate lol) But its here and I am so proud of it I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I had fun writing this :D

His face feels warm as a blush slowly creeps up his neck and ears, tainting his already rosy cheeks from the tonight's show. Phil's already out breath, from running around the stage the whole night. Now his lungs feels constricted, but from something else. A harmless mistake it seems.

His thumb quickly taps the red heart, unliking the tweet. He swipes a bit more to close the app and switches off his phone.

He knows that they know. And they know that he knows.

A mistake.

But the damage is done and all is left is the feeling it leaves behind. 

Dan calls out his name, not even a second to notice Phil isn't following him out from the dressing room. Phil stands and switches off the lights and his mind, letting his feet takes him towards the sound of Dan's voice.

* * *

Dan is a man with many talents. Playing the piano is one of them. And Phil admits Dan has serenade him more than once. Just to simply show off. Or maybe just to be a hopeless romantic and takes on every Phil's ridiculous song requests and plays it earnestly, just as passionate, just as vigorously like all the songs he plays and Dan plays the piano for Phil like he is trying to woo him for the very first time. Every time. 

And every time Dan succeeded. Every time Phil falls harder for the man and he hopes he never stops. 

Dan is sitting at the theater's piano, letting his fingers press the keys randomly, creating tunes of different sorts. Phil wonders around the big hall, letting his legs stretch while they wait for their crews to finish up packing for the night. They don't really need to. But Dan wants to play the piano once more. Phil simply wants to snatch another moment alone with Dan. Already missing him for the day. 

His feet takes him to the spot of the 'beheaded picture' they pose together earlier. Phil frowns. At that very moment, Dan lets out a chuckle. 

"Oh, Philly. What did you do?"  
Phil groans internally, turns and already seeing Dan's thumb furiously scrolling down his phone. He is smiling so wide and lets out a small laugh or two at the comments he's currently reading. 

"Stop stalking our followers. You said so yourself it's weird." Well, there is no room to deny it. Might as well bite the bullet. 

Dan giggles and puts down his phone. He then leans on the piano on both arms, eyes mischievous, "Are you saying there will be no proposal tonight Mr Howell-Lester?" 

Phil's face already feels hot, and stammers, "N-no! And if there is-" 

Phil marches towards Dan determinedly, who watches him fondly at the piano bench. 

"If there is, it won't be at some theater in the middle of our world tour. No!" Phil holds out both of his palms and Dan takes it without question. 

"No?" 

Phil pulls him up and now they are both standing by the piano. 

"Of course not," Phil continues without missing a beat. "There'll be pigeons carrying down your ring." 

"My gosh the bird poops can you imagine how to control it?" 

"No, nonono!" Phil chuckles. "That would come way WAY after! I have to act all mysterious. No surprises. Because _you_ of all people love ruining my surprises." 

"That's just because you're shitty at surprises Phil." 

"No I am not! I am a man full of surprises. I pranked you once didn't I?" 

"Just that one time." 

"Shut up," Phil whines, his hands attempting to cover Dan's mouth playfully. "No it counts for eternity. I have gloating rights. Now let me finish." 

"Finish you plan our proposal story?" 

"Yes. Now the ring comes later. First is dinner. On the highest floor, by the window, far away from people. And the city lights is all we can see." 

"Fancy." 

"Me and you are going to wear the fanciest shirts, and you will look so handsome-" 

"What will you wear?" Dan interrupts. 

Phil pauses, and furrows his brows, "Well...what do you want me to wear?" 

Dan smile cheekily, "I prefer nothing tbh." He receives a slap for that as he deserves. 

"Honestly!" 

"But I do!" Dan says, laughter in his voice. His smile then turns softer and he winds his arms around Phil's waist, pulling him closer, "But I love it when you wear black." 

"Glasses?" 

"Anything," Dan breathes out. "You look great in both." 

And just like that, Phil's already feeling shy, for even years and years of being together, Dan still finds a way to make him laughing for a second, a blushing mess the next. 

"I'll order the most expensive drinks for us. Their best dishes. The sweetest dessert for us to share." 

The hall is quiet. Dan's heartbeat beating steadily beneath his fingertips. 

"And when we finished, I'll signal the waiters for the birds-" 

"Oh for god's sake Phil!" Dan laughs as he throws his head back at the ridiculousness. 

"I will! The trained pigeons will swoop over, drop a small package that I already have wrap up neatly-" 

"Neatly?" 

" _Neatly_ ," Phil insists, smiling wider at Dan's giggling. "And I will get down on one knee-" 

"Give me your wallet." Dan once again, interrupts. 

Phil tilts his head, his story halts once more though he doesn't mind. He is suddenly curious because that's where he keeps- 

"Give me your ring Phil," Dan requests, his voice so low and eyes crinkling. Fond. 

Phil wordlessly reaches for his wallet at his back pocket, heart's beating wildly. Being a slight traditional man, he keeps his ring close but hidden from the public's eye. Unlike Dan who prefers to keep his back at their bus, confident it's somewhere safe. 

Phil takes out the silver band and place it in Dan's awaiting palm. 

"And then?" 

Phil stares back at the eyes he learns to love, at the man who loves him back just as fiercely. "And I will get down on my knee." 

Dan proceeds to do just that. Phil's breath hitches. 

"And what will I say?" 

"And you'll say," Phil licks his lips, suddenly nervous. "You'll say-" 

A beat of his heart. Silence. Dan holds the ring out between his fingers, the other palm outstretching towards him, waiting. 

Dan ask softly, "Will you marry me?" 

Tears, just tiny bits of them welling up at the corners of Phil's eyes. He laughs wetly, "Are you proposing to me? Here? At a theater in the middle of our tour?" 

Dan smiles broadly, "Yes." 

"I'm already married to you!" 

"And will you do it again?" 

Phil pulls him up, grabs Dan's face with trembling hands, "We are not telling this version of our proposal." 

Dan squawks, "Yes we are! This is MY proposal. Yours was that romantic dinner shiz that makes people go puddles!" 

"But I proposed first!" 

"And now you didn't even say yes!" 

"Fucking-YES Howell!" Phil pulls him in, kisses him so hard he could feel his lips bruising. It’s biting and too much teeth but Phil feels so giddy and Dan can’t stop grinning and tugging his hips.

This isn’t their proposal story that they are telling, Phil decides determinedly.

No.

No matter which tale they tell, Phil will follow Dan until the end of time. And Dan will undoubtedly stand firmly by his side.

This story, he may just keep it as another moment of their own, for themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good? Bad? Need me to improve on something? Tell me! Comment below! And since I’ve just finished finals, I was hoping to fill in my free time with extra writing. Maybe a 30 minute writing challenge? A fic per day? I’m not sure myself! But I wanna do something to keep these hands typing and mind flowing. So [send me some prompts](http://colormehazelnut.tumblr.com/ask) (comment here if you want ill be sure to read them!) or send ‘em at my [tumblr](http://colormehazelnut.tumblr.com/) and ill be planning up with all the prompts sent!


End file.
